


Helter Skelter: Reminisce

by Kemvee



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/pseuds/Kemvee
Summary: Shameless smut featuring our favourite Commander and Olivia Trevelyan.--‘Are you looking for someone?’ She asked in her most sultry tone, pleased when his ears almost pricked up at her feminine voice. He turned in his chair to fully appraise her now, his eyes lingering on her lips as the only visible feature on her face. ‘No one in particular. Are you hiding from someone?’ he tilted his head towards her hood.‘No one in particular’ she replied likewise and he gave a smirk of recognition at her playful words.‘Well then, we appear to be in good company.’ His eyes were on her lips again and she gave them a lick for show.'Indeed’ she replied with a seductive smile and keeping her hood in place she pushed the edges of her cloak away from her shoulders. The lamp above their table highlighting her voluptuous chest and she failed to hide her smirk when his eyes dropped to stare at her barely contained cleavage. Olivia raised her glass ‘to Hide and Seek’ she said by means of a toast and invitation.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	Helter Skelter: Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Helter Skelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502656) by [Charlatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron). 



> This story takes place just after Chapter 20 of Charlatron's fantastic Helter Skelter. This story does stand alone however but if you haven't already read the main story go do it!
> 
> For my fellow Cullen obsessive Charlatron xxx

Helter Skelter: Reminisce

\--

Olivia snuggled down within Cullen’s arms content and cozy. Having him move into her room was the best idea she had ever had. He was a human furnace, good company and at least while in Skyhold she would never need to masturbate again.  _ The man is insatiable _ she smiled into his neck reveling in both the physical and emotional feeling of  _ warmth _ .

He was reading a report, workaholic that he was and honestly she wondered how he had ever found time to bed anyone considering his devotion to their cause. But he had  _ ‘You with a penis’ _ Dorian had once described him and how right he was. Both of them had a ‘colourful’ past and although he had never pried about her own, being with him now as an open and committed couple had drawn up insecurities in Olivia she didn’t think she would ever have experienced.

She remembered her jealousy and hurt when she had found him in a compromising position with the Hero of Fereldan. Bitter and betrayed...only to feel utter elation when, as he had pointed out, despite all the Warden’s wiles he wasn’t even hard as the woman pawed at him.

He had taken a gamble on her, offered her far more chances than she probably deserved and hurt him so acutely. It was only fair that she now put in the same effort he had been for months. And that started with her continuing to open up to him, chipping away at her long solidified walls and taking the initiative with things that would normally make her squeamish.

Olivia thought were best to begin ‘So now we’re doing this, I feel like we should have the talk.’

Cullen looked confused at Olivia’s sudden outburst ‘Children?’ he ventured calmly. Surprising her with his rather nonchalant mention of the matter.  _ Well at least he isn’t running for the hills _ she thought gladly, not that she had ever envisioned children in her life.

She felt a little shy needing to explain herself further, another wholly unfamiliar sensation.‘No, I mean... A bit more about your past.’

Cullen looked thoughtful, clearly trying to think up an appropriate answer to her out of the blue interrogation ‘Well you know about my family and service history.’

She laughed ‘trust you to bring up your military career in a lovers tete-a-tete. I mean who was your best lover? Do you have any evil ex-girlfriends or scorned mistresses I should be worried about?’

He chuckled now, his eyes twinkling with good humour and she found herself smiling too, more so when he pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of her head.

‘No, no relationships. I rarely went back for seconds.’

_ That sounded familiar _ she thought.

‘No one that got away?’ Olivia pressed not expecting an answer

‘Well…’

She arched a brow and her heart gave a thud in her chest. He wouldn't be the type to break his promise to her, but she would hate to put him in a position where his affections were pulled in two different directions.

She brushed off her unease ‘You can tell me, i’m not the jealous type.’

Cullen eyed her ‘I sometimes wish you were. But it was no one very recent you need not worry. What about you?’

‘No tell me!’ she was not going to be brushed off now. Although she did have an odd niggling feeling in the back of her skull at his question.  _ What about me? Was there ever... _ She sometimes wondered if as well as returning several weeks worth of memories the Spirit of Divine Justina had prodded around in her mind a little for sport. Her recollections of her time before the conclave were still a little fuzzy even now.

‘Love...’ he sighed at once making the butterflies dance in her chest, she would never get used to how much that one little word now made her happy instead of filling her with dread.

‘There's no one like you. But if you insist...’

* * *

Olivia was miserable.

Three weeks, three long miserable weeks travelling with her family’s retainers. All grim, stern and either too old or too unwilling to ‘help’ her during their trip. This was supposed to be  _ her _ escape, her chance to see something spectacular and escape the boredom of Marcher nobility. Yet despite all her rogues training somehow her Father had gotten word of idea and thinking it a wonderful, honorable and devout thing to do had decided to make her trip ‘official.’

Of course she knew his real reasoning. Her Father had threatened death upon any man or woman who bedded her and after years of trying to curtail her appetites at home had decided to try his luck abroad. To ensure his success in preserving whatever scant honour she had left he had sent Olivia with what she had dubbed ‘the chastity squad’. Consequently during the boat trip and initial pilgrimage throughout the small settlements any time she was able to eye up a likely looking participant they were quickly and sometimes violently shooed away.  _ Spoil sports _ she grumbled remembering the rather attractive farmhand who had seemed rather willing only three days ago.

She had had to resolve to masturbation which, while openly enjoyed with another participant could be rather exciting, was not at all her preferred method of deriving pleasure. Pitiful and sad orgasms she had wrung from herself in desperation, barely drawing more than a whimper from her usually vocal raptures. It was time for her dry spell to end.

Now they had arrived in Haven. And they were staying in a sprawling adjoined camp, filled with soldiers, labourers, minor nobility and a whole host of would be lovers. Assuming she could ditch her guard, which should be easier now they were in the bustling village. Yes, she was very much looking forward to availing herself of some or all of the fine offers on display.

As night approached on her first evening she made her move, slipping away undetected and turning her cloak inside out. The Ostwick cobalt blue was hidden and instead she crept about in unremarkable charcoal grey, only a simple silver Trevelyan crest pin gave her away her identity and it was too small to be seen at a distance. Olivia drew her hood down low over her face so her recognizable reddish-auburn hair and brilliant green eyes were hidden. Only her pale chin and rose lips were visible and deciding she was very much looking for  _ male _ attention she loosened the laces on the front of her shirt, the deep v of her breasts now visible above her leather bodice.

She started near the base of the camp strolling past lines and lines of soldiers who were just finishing their drills for the day. There was a likely looking man, a Templar by the looks of things shouting orders in a thick Starkhaven brogue. He had a pleasant enough face with interesting tattoos, she could rely on his soldiers body to be firm and he might have done... if the accent didn’t remind her of young Sebastian. He’d been eager and skilled, pity he had chosen to take vows, not that she would have been willing to see him again anyways.

She didn’t do repeat visits no matter how good the lover was, that was her one rule and she would not stray from it. 

Heading further up towards the chantry there were a couple of lithe bodied, sharp eyed rogues. They were definitely looking at her, but also at everyone else. Clearly whoever their boss was was stern. She shook her head and moved on, the Scouts were not going to be easily distracted and although given time she would feel confident of her success she needed an easy win. It had been too long and she was too desperate to play a long game.

Swerving to avoid the chantry she stopped by the blacksmiths. He wasn’t a lot to look at but had nice forearms, skilled hands and she loved the smell of the forge. He would certainly do and just as she was about to approach she heard some loud guffawing as the door of a nearby building swung open. 

_ A Tavern! _ She almost wept with joy and leaving her possible conquest for later hurried to the inviting building. Her hunt could continue after she had enjoyed one, okay maybe several drinks.

  
  


Olivia had seated herself in the darkest corner of the large Inn. A dimly lit lamp above her head cast her in a deep shadow and with her hood still up she passed for little more than silent observer. She had even temporarily hidden her assets, too intent on enjoying her mead to be pestered by drunken patrons… at least till she herself was suitably imbued with alcohol. Still, she was watching all the comings and goings, there were a lot of attractive men and women in attendance and she quietly rejoiced that she had three nights in which to partake of such fine delights before the Conclave began.

Her eyes drifted lazily over to the door as it opened once more, thinking greedily _ Lets see what this one looks li- _

Olivia found herself drawing a sharp breath as a tall, blonde,  _ beautiful _ man strode confidently towards the bar. He wasn’t wearing any recognizable livery or armour but his shirt was dyed a deep scarlet and trimmed with golden thread, his form fitting leathers looked to be of good quality and he carried himself with an air of authority. She thought he must be freezing wearing only a shirt  _ he must be part Avaar. _ It was the only explanation her suddenly lust crazed brain could comprehend for his resistance to the cold and the too tempting scar which bisected his lip.

The barmaid flushed pink as he approached.  _ Oh so they have that kind of relationship _ she thought a little jealousy almost rolling her eyes as the eager young woman battered her eyelashes prettily at him. Surprisingly he seemed disinterested as the overeager barmaid flicked her hair coquettishly and whispered what Olivia assumed was a proposition.  _ Kudos to her for taking her shot  _ she thought with a tiny smile of relief as the exquisite man did not even offer her a second glance as he collected his ale and left the bar. Olivia was never wrong about these things, those two had been together before now but whatever company he was looking for it wasn’t hers. She drew her drink up to her lips, determining how best to approach the mysterious adonis herself when he saw her occupying the large corner table alone and made his way towards her.

Olivia could have cartwheeled  _ this is truly a holy site. _

‘May I sit here?’ His voice was deep and warming, it reminded her of whisky.

She didn't trust herself to reply, she was supposed to be incognito after all and so instead shrugged and gestured with her glass that he was welcome to, but in such a way which made it clear that he wasn’t to expect any conversation from her. At least till she had mastered her emotions and could trust herself not to act or speak like a giddy teenager.

She watched her companion intently as he cast his striking golden gaze languidly around the room. He seemed a little unwell, wincing when the door banged loudly but there was no mistaking the hungry look in his eyes. He was on the lookout for some fun or a distraction and seemed to perk up when a group of young clerics came out of the cold.

If he was considering bedding a lay sister then he would have his work cut out for him,  _ even with those broad shoulders and that enticing jawline.  _

Normally she would have recognized that her attraction to this stranger was a little problematic and considered returning to the forge. Being bent over an anvil didn’t sound terrible. 

But Andraste preserve her he was too tempting an option to for her to let slip, not when he was so obviously looking for company also. She took one more sip of her mead for confidence.  _ I’ll be damned if after weeks of celibacy I let him leave with some prissy little girl _ .

‘Are you looking for someone?’ She asked in her most sultry tone, pleased when his ears almost pricked up at her feminine voice. He turned in his chair to fully appraise her now, his eyes lingering on her lips as the only visible feature on her face. ‘No one in particular. Are you hiding from someone?’ he tilted his head towards her hood. 

‘No one in particular’ she replied likewise and he gave a smirk of recognition at her playful words.

‘Well then, we appear to be in good company.’ His eyes were on her lips again and she gave them a lick for show.

‘Indeed’ she replied with a seductive smile and keeping her hood in place she pushed the edges of her cloak away from her shoulders. The lamp above their table highlighting her voluptuous chest and she failed to hide her smirk when his eyes dropped to stare at her barely contained cleavage. Olivia raised her glass ‘to Hide and Seek’ she said by means of a toast and invitation.

Her admirer fixed his eyes on the shadows of her face, piercing in his gaze as he raised his own glass to his lips.

\---

It was only two drinks later when Olivia found herself roughly pushed up against a snow covered trunk only a few paces through the tree line. She moaned as his lips crushed against hers, hungry and hard and everything she needed. There had been little conversation between them that wasn’t innuendo, he hadn't even touched her in the tavern and yet his aura and honeyed tone had already made her soaked with desire.

‘What do I call you?’ he asked as he broke for air, nipping at her jaw and neck and respecting that her hood was to remain in place.

‘No names’ she hissed as his hand snaked its way into her leggings, she hadn’t even realised he had undone the laces.  _ Maker he is good at this! _ Long skilled fingers deftly caressed her folds, spreading the wetness that had already gathered between her thighs and circling her long neglected pearl with tight circles. She bucked at the long overdue stimulation, capturing his hum of approval within another fierce kiss.

She didn’t know if he was pleased about keeping this anonymous, or that she was already soaked for him and in truth she didn’t care. It had been too long since she had been touched. Longer still since she had found a kindred spirit who understood what  _ this  _ was and she found herself cresting within moments. The back of her head hit the hard wood behind her as she gasped for air, the speed of her release staggering her into a stupor. 

Her lover was kind enough to hold her body close to his while she came down, she couldn’t have trusted her legs.

‘Been a while?’ he asked teasingly and feeling recovered she started to tear at his own laces with fervor. ‘Smug bastard’ she complained any further insults seeming irrelevant when she finally took hold of his long length,  _ he has reason to be _ she thought with admiration as she worked him with her expert hands. His little moans and peppered kisses distracted her from the way he peeled her leggings and smalls down her body. At least till she felt the chill across her backside, quickly followed up by a firm squeeze.

‘Eager?’ She asked playfully as she shimmied out of boots and pants, slackening his own off so more of his impressive member was freed.

‘You have no idea’ he replied hoisting her up by her ass and pressing her back against the tree.

Olivia gripped his shoulders tightly as he lined himself up with her entrance, rubbing himself over her soaked core. Oh but this was divine, the contrast between her cold back and his hot hard chest was staggering. His little enticing rubs up and down her slit caused her simmering pleasure to rise once more till she was wriggling in his grasp with need. Then, causing her to feel quite infuriated he held still, asking ‘Are you su-’

‘Fuck ME!’ she commanded, pleased at the little growl of appreciation he gave at her demand.

He pushed in slowly first, just testing her resistance. Then after a slow first inch he surged his hips forward, impaling her so sharply she gave a cry as her walls stretched to encompass him. Her lover groaned and kissed up and down her throat. ‘Don’t you just have the tightest little cunt’ he praised and she mewled as he withdrew slightly before slamming back into her. Hard.

Olivia had asked to be fucked and her chosen companion for the night more than delivered. He set a brutal pace, hard and fast and it was all Olivia could do to cling onto his shoulders as her body was quite literally nailed to the tree. Her sex pulsed as her pleasure rose, each little spasm she gave drawing a hiss or moan from the man pushing her to such highs.

‘My little mysterious slut, you feel like sin’ he murmured kissing across the tops of her still covered breasts, leaving marks where he nipped for sucked for too long.

‘You take my cock so well’ Olivia loved how his voice had darkened as he poured such filthy words into her ear. The scratch on her back from the bark gave just the right amount of contrasting pain that she felt her second orgasm approaching far too quickly.

‘Come again you minx, let me feel you’ he demanded and Olivia was more than ready to comply.

She gave a silent scream as she peaked once more, her vision bleaching to white with the intensity of it. She heard him moan with regret as he withdrew from her no doubt not trusting his inability to withdraw any later.  _ Well that isn’t be fair _ her senses returned in time to ensure she gave just as much as he had done.

Dropping to her knees in front of him she clumsily grasped his slick length. She gave a few expert twists with her hand and flicks with her tongue, and he thrusted towards her face greedily. She took him into her mouth and swirled and suckled for only a few seconds before she heard a guttural moan above her. His spend was salty and left a pleasant tang on her tongue and she swallowed eagerly, cleaning him off while he caught his breath.

After they had righted themselves Olivia was surprised as he drew her in for a tender kiss.

‘Thanks for that’ he said almost shyly, as if he hadn’t just brought her to completion  _ twice _ against a tree.

‘Likewise’ she replied and fastening her cloak back tightly around her they parted ways. Both content and satisfied and not at all regretful that they did not even know the name of the person who had just given them such bliss. 

Olivia turned back to see him walking away and chased those foolish thoughts away. She missed when a few heartbeats later he did the same to her retreating form.

\---

There really was very little to do in Haven during the day. She had some responsibilities as the daughter of a Bann, other nobles to play nice with a few trading disputes to smooth over. But as night fell and everyone retired to their little cabins or plush travelling tents she slipped her guards once more. Whatever diligence they had adhered to on the crossing now seemed non existent and when she returned to Ostwick she would need to recommend that her Father replaced them.

Finding her way to the tavern again she was pleased to see the same table as the night before free and ordered herself a drink to occupy herself with while she decided who she would seduce that night.

Her heart gave a traitorous thud when  _ he _ walked in and after brushing off the poor barmaids attempts at flirting once more he spied her lingering presence. And approached.  _ Shit _ .

Olivia was preparing to cooly dismiss him when he suddenly spoke ‘Don’t worry, I am not after a repeat performance.’

She hoped she didn’t gape as he sat himself down unceremoniously and almost entirely turned away from her. That was… that was her line and it was insulting that he should refuse a second night with her.  _ I’m a fantastic fuck, rude Fereldan bastard _ .

Olivia should have been grateful, this was just what she wanted but his quick dismissal needled her pride till she felt compelled to speak. ‘Oh? You seemed to enjoy my performance plenty last night.’

That caught his attention and he turned to her with what she considered an unfairly attractive smirk.

‘It is just a personal rule, don’t take it as a slight. I assure you your performance was’ he glanced to her chest as he had done the day before, she was now happy she hadn’t shown him her chest, the man didn’t deserve it. ‘Exemplary.’

_ Exemplary indeed  _ she bristled at his formality. ‘I won’t. But you can at least be civil if you are going to sit at my table’ she pointed to how his body was still half turned away and how, despite her mostly covered face was  _ up here _ , he was still staring  _ down there _ .

He laughed ‘You are quite right. I apologize for my rudeness. Let me buy you another drink’ Olivia tried not to stare at his ass as he walked away, but it was sculpted to perfection and so she failed, miserably.

He bought her another drink, and then she bought him one in return and then they lost track of who had bought what and just proceeded to enjoy each others company.

‘I can’t get a read on you.’ he said leadingly ‘The backs of your hands say ‘Lady’ but your palms are calloused not unlike a rogues.’

Olivia tilted her head prettily ‘I’d say the same. Your bearing says Templar but they all take vows of chastity, not that they keep them of course’ at the mention of the Templars he stiffened very subtly before recovering himself. His momentary fumble quickly covered over as he shot her a hungry look ‘Not all Templars take vows of chastity…’

\---

Olivia sank herself down onto his stiff shaft, her hood almost flying off as she flicked her head back with glee. Her lover moaned under her trying to find purchase on the crate he was perched on before giving up and accepting each long stroke as it came. Her body milking him as she slid up and down, gradually increasing her pace till she was bouncing fervently on his cock.

His hands stayed busy, they were parting her cloak to find her tightly laced leather bodice underneath. He had no time for such intricacies and so with surprising strength he pulled the covering down. Inhaling sharply when her undershirt slipped down with it and she was gratified at his whispered ‘perfect.’

Olivia moaned and arched her back in an effort to press herself closer to him as he lavished attention upon her breasts. She was trying to focus on riding him but each hard suck made her whimper and clamp down around his length, which only made him lap and suck at her tight buds harder.

A single stray curl of her auburn hair broke free from its place, she didn’t notice till she felt his lips press against the freed lock.‘Maker you are intoxicating’ he murmured as he did so, her heart thundering at such a display of tenderness at such a time. When she was fucking a virtual stranger in some side storage room attached to the Tavern.

She should have gotten off him. This was breaking all her rules but as he abandoned her curl to lave attention upon her chest and throat once more she forgot reason. Instead she doubled down on her efforts to bring him to completion. Determined this time to  _ feel _ him when he came. It wasn’t her ideal but she had funds for a potion tomorrow, it would be worth it to study his handsome face as he came undone.

‘That’s it you demon, ride me’ he uttered taking a firm hold of her ass and slamming her down on his length.

Olivia gasped with the encouragement, her own end approaching as their hips grinded together in perfect unison. He his breaths became pants and she felt his length stiffen within her. ‘Ah’ he cried before biting bit down on her exposed shoulder, his body shuddering as he shot his seed deep into her. Olivia gave a mewl at the primal feeling and with a scream her own ecstasy crashed upon her.

  
  


Wrapping her arms around his neck she drew him into a soft long kiss, pleased when his own arms squeezed around her. It was new to her, feeling warm and affection after completion… she could not get used to this.

When they parted he looked at her ‘Never again’ he warned.

‘Absolutely’ she agreed instantly. 

They dressed in silence and as cordially as last time parted ways.

  
  


\---

  
  


It wasn’t an Anvil. That was probably for the best really as she would have found the metal a little cold. But Olivia found herself bent over a large ornate table the type normally used for maps as her Fereldan brute rutted into her from behind.

After another night of playful exchanges and teasing glances her lover had dragged her into the Chantry of all places. He seemed to know where he was going as he pulled her towards a small side room bolting the door and then ripping her clothes from her. 

‘I need to see you’ he had begged as layer by layer she was bared to him and him to her. His body was hard and sculpted as she had suspected. All muscles earned from hard training and frequent use. He was completely naked as was she, except for her cloak. 

He had taken his time with her at first, perching her on the edge of the table and dropping to his knees as he had tasted her. His tongue, warm and wet probed her entrance before sliding up to suckle at her clit. Those too talented fingers breaching her and coaxing her from the inside till her thighs were shaking around his head. ‘MAKER!’ she had screamed as her pleasure crashed into her, for the first time she wished she had learned his name. He deserved her praise not some absent god.

As her cries had subsided he had leaned up to kiss her allowing her to taste herself on him. Just like yesterday it was tender and sweet and filled her chest with a blooming heat that was alien to her.  _ Would it be terrible if I... _ she was about to drop her guard, throw back her hood and let him in, let him know her. When his tenderness was replaced with a black look of pure lust.

Olivia gasped as he flipped her body with ease. Her ass was tilted perfectly, her legs spread ‘I’m going to fuck you now’ he whispered lowly in her ear. Olivia shivered but otherwise did not respond, she could do nothing but scream as he impaled her on his length without further warning.

She panted as he began to rut into her willing body. Withdrawing almost entirely before spearing her once more with such force her whole body jerked on the table. She couldn’t meet his thrusts, her legs were dangling, she could do nothing but to rejoice in the feeling of his rapid penetrations, his own breaths over her shoulder coming in hard gasps.

_ This is what divinity feels like _ she thought as his hard body pressed over hers, the new angle stroking the sweet spot within her, making her see stars with each drag of his cock across her inner walls.  _ This man is an angel sent to ruin me  _ she thought ‘HARDER!’ she screamed an approving growl reverberating in his chest. Olivia scratched at the polished surface panting and begging ‘Yes, fuck yes!’ It was all she could do but moan as her end approached with galloping urgency.

‘You look so good spread for me like this’ Olivia relished his sinful words.

‘I’m going to remember you bent over, needy and dripping, every time I see this desk’ She couldn't process what his words meant, her mind was too muddled, too full of him.

Olivia keened as she came, her body tensing up and squeezing down on his member. He swore and pulled out and she felt his hot spend coat her lower back.

  
  


‘The Conclave starts tomorrow’ she said once they were cleaned and dressed. He dimmed the lamp in the room and locked the door behind him  _ what room was that? _

He quietly sighed in agreement but otherwise remained silent at least till they reached the doors of the Chantry. ‘Would you tell me your name?’ he asked softly, his eyes pleading.

Olivia felt leaded with guilt. This was why she had rules, she never was with someone more than once, she should not be feeling any regret or longing. But she did...She shook her head a little sadly. Relieved when he nodded in understanding and didn’t press her further.

_ He is understanding, and undeserving of her callousness. _ Even her usual one night stands knew her name.

‘After-’ she blurted.

‘What?’

‘After the Conclave. I’ll come find you and you can have my name then’ it wasn’t anymore than that, it wasn’t a promise, but for her it was a leap of faith.

‘I’d like that’ he said with a smile that made her heart stop.

‘Me too.’

* * *

  
  
  


‘Anyway, I assume she died in the blast. Pity, you would have liked her.’ Cullen finished his tale.

Olivia couldn’t speak. 

Her thoughts had been so focused at Adamant, so intent on Corypheus and the Orb and her fight through the fade that she hadn’t had time to process the rest of her returned memories. Now they hit her with the full force of a tsunami.

‘Love?’ Cullen asked after too long a silence, his hand rubbing at her arm with worry.

‘It was me’ she whispered so quietly he couldn’t hear her.

‘What was that?’ he asked but she leapt from his arms, rushing to one of her old chests. The weather beaten one recovered after the fall of Haven and began to throw out the contents.

‘Olivia?’

‘It was me!’ She said triumphantly as she found the familiar garment she was looking for. bright Ostwick blue with the reversible charcoal inner lining. She dragged the long forgotten cloak over her shoulders and pulled up the hood.

Cullen stared in awe. Then smiled ‘Huh, so it is.’

She looked down sheepishly ‘You’re not angry I didn’t come back?’

He approached and taking her hands in his own kissed her fingers. ‘No, you lost your memory and only got it back a short time ago’

‘But if i had old you my name’

He shook his head and drew her into his body ‘I fought for three days straight. Even if I hadn't forgot in the chaos. I had assumed my mystery woman was dead. I wouldn’t have been looking for you and besides. Once you got to know me you didn’t much like me’

That was true. The first year of their working relationship had been quarrelous at best. 

Cullen drew her back towards their bed ‘At least you don’t have to be jealous about the other woman’

She laughed and started to remove her cloak. 

‘No!’

‘What is it?’

He gave her a smouldering gaze and pulled her to him sharply. 

‘Leave the cloak on…’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Charlatron for letting me debase her OC's


End file.
